The field of the invention is in solid state electronic devices and more particularly in the art of charge transfer devices.
It is generally recognized that charge transfer device characteristics are degraded by trapping centers. At low signal levels trapping centers in a charge transfer device (CTD) increase the noise level, decrease dynamic range, and decrease the transfer efficiency of the device.
The following patents may be of interest in developing the background of prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,322 to patentees Boyle et al, 3,936,861 to patentees Borel et al, 3,986,197 to patentee Ablassmeier, and 3,986,198 to patentee Kosonocky.